


I'll Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Goro finally talk, Crying, Gen, I wrote this a while ago, Lot's Of Emotions, decided might as well do something with it, how not to get someone to open up to you, just a lil snippet, shuake if you want it to be, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this off of a conversation from a discord server, I had given them the link but since then I've not done anything with it and I read it again today after forever of it just sitting there and decided to fix a few typo's but for the most part post it as it was so eh hope ya'll enjoyed our two boys being emotional wrecks for like this '____________' longhave a good day/evening/whenever you're reading this
Kudos: 9





	I'll Stay

“How can you just stand there like it never even happened?” Goro’s voice was quiet, hissed out under his breath. Akira looked up from his coffee sharply, expression confused and annoyingly worried.

“I know what they did to you back then, and yet you act unbothered,” Goro accused, anger and regret thick in his voice, but it went unmentioned.

“You mean the interrogation room?” Goro didn’t answer. “It’s fine, I've been beat up many times in the metaverse, other’s have had it worse.” The reasoning slips out easily, like he thought about it a lot.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Goro said, almost sounding disappointed, hands curled in his lap, wrinkling his usually impeccable clothing. “I tried to Kill you! I thought I did!” His voice cracked at the end but he ignored it, ignored everything but the boy across from him.

He looked for the hate, the betrayal, Akira must feel. How could he pretend things were fine, nothing was fine! Everything was so, so wrong. He didn’t understand, worse he didn’t think he ever could, ever know what it was like to move on from something completely.

“It’s okay-”

“No it isn’t!” Goro cut him off before he could give another of those kind lies. “Who do you think you’re helping? You act like it never even happened… you treat me like you do the rest of those fools you call friends. Like you don’t hate me for what I did. . .” he took in a shaky breath, his eyes stung with tears but he refused to look away. Scared he’d miss something, the flash of rage or cruel satisfaction Akira must get seeing him like this. So weak and pathetic, Shido would have struck him across the face if he ever caught him being so emotional.

“Goro. . .” For once it seemed the famed Joker was at a loss for what to say, he who was so good at being the perfect, reliable leader, showing his true nature as a young boy in over his head. Just as scared and shaken as everyone else, just as  _ human. _

Goro dragged one hand through his hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp as he spoke, “How can you be so-so fine with everything, how can you look at me like I’m not the monster I am?!”

“You’re not a monster-”

“Then what am I Akira? Another pity case you decided to pick up with the rest? What am I?!” he demanded, voice hoarse and raw from holding back the sobs he desperately tried and failed to keep at bay.

Akira took Goro's cheeks in his hands, his thumb brushing away an escaped tear. Goro couldn’t look away from his rival’s, his friend’s, eyes. Akira was crying. He’d never seen the raven haired teen so much as lose his temper before, seeing the wet lines on Akira’s face made his throat close up and his chest squeeze painfully.

“You are no monster Goro, and you’re no pity case either,” Akira said firmly, his voice just as broken and emotionally racked as Goro’s. “you’re-I can’t. . . I can’t explain what you are to me,” Akira admitted, and something in him shriveled up and broke.

Goro stood to leave, he took only a step towards the door before Akira had his wrist in his grip. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, the tension so palpable he was sure he could grasp it in his hand. The only sound Goro could hear was his own heartbeat and Akira’s breathing as it grew more and more ragged.

“Y-you were right you know.”

“What?” 

“The interrogation room. . . I had never been more scared in my life as I had been then.” Akira confessed, his grip on Goro slipping away as he hugged himself, body trembling. “I hear them, their voices echo and bounce around my head all the time, but I tell myself it’s fine because if I can’t get us through this then-then how can I-” Akira choked on a sob, whatever feeble dam he had before breaking.

“How could I call myself their leader if I can’t even get through a single night? How can I keep denying Maruki when all I want is to go home!?” It was now Goro’s turn to be rendered speechless, overcome by the sheer power of Akira’s confession. “But there’s nothing left for me there. . . but I can’t.

“You asked why I act like everything is fine? It’s because nothing ever is and I'm too weak to handle it!” Akira was on his feet now, tugging his hair, not twisting like he did when he was uncomfortable, but pulling it like he wanted to take it out entirely. “They need me to be strong for them, I have to be there if they fall but. I can’t let them know just how-” he sobbed harshly -“ I can’t fail them, they need me. . .”

Goro barely caught Akira as he sagged, all energy shot with his piece said. Akira rested his head on Goro’s shoulder. Goro felt fresh hot tears spill over his cheeks. They stayed that way for a moment before Goro worked up the courage to speak again. “Akira. . . thank you.”

Akira hummed in confusion, not moving from his spot. “Thank you, for fighting against Maruki with me. . . it was selfish of me to ask you to help.”

“It’s not selfish to need help.”

“That goes for you too.”

“. . . then can I ask you for something?”

Goro hummed his confirmation, his own exhaustion catching up to him.

“Stay with me tonight, I-I don’t want to be alone.”

“Are you sure-” Goro took a step back to look Akira in the eye. Oh how much he wanted to give in and say yes, but he couldn’t, however before he could say more Akira cut him off.

Akira took his hands in his own, it was such a simple gesture so why did it feel like so much more? “Goro, please stay, I need you, you can avoid me as much as you want after I won’t stop you, no matter how much I don’t like it. I just need you tonight.”

Goro took a steadying breath. Every reason why agreeing was a horrible idea rushing through his head. If he stayed it would only make it that much harder on Akira to continue to fight Maruki, for the true reality. If he stayed then it would be harder on himself to fight Maruki.

If he stayed for once in his miserable pathetic life he would be doing the right thing, not for his plans or goals, but as a friend.

“I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of a conversation from a discord server, I had given them the link but since then I've not done anything with it and I read it again today after forever of it just sitting there and decided to fix a few typo's but for the most part post it as it was so eh hope ya'll enjoyed our two boys being emotional wrecks for like this '____________' long
> 
> have a good day/evening/whenever you're reading this


End file.
